The Price of a Crown Victoria
by Nameless Moonlight5
Summary: What really should have happened at the end of Chuck vs. The Crown Vic…


Summary: What really should have happened at the end of Chuck vs. The Crown Vic…

Warnings: OCCness, ambiguous consent, sexual situations

Parings: Casey/Chuck

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or any of its characters.

**The Price of a Crown Victoria**

_ "Chuck? Where's the rocket heading now?" Casey asked, his cool blue eyes monitoring the rocket while the other two celebrated Chuck's success at his saving his best friend and girlfriend of a seriously sticky fate. Chuck and Sarah automatically looked up from their celebration at Casey's words and Chuck eyes widened almost humorously if not for the situation._

_ "I don't know… I reset it," He said in bewilderment as the rocket began to head back towards **them**._

_ "Are you sure 'reset' doesn't mean 'return to sender'?" Casey asked. Chuck's look of bewilderment turned to horror as he gaped at the oncoming rocket._

_ "Oh man, Oh man, Oh man," Chuck whispered._

_ "Change it to another target!" Casey demanded of him._

_ "Away from us!" Sarah added, panicked._

_ "I can't!" Chuck protested automatically, flapping his hand at the remote control to further drive his point. "I need another target first, with GPS coordinates! I don't know…" Chuck paused as something came to him and for a second his mind screeched to a halt for the unpleasantness of what he was about to say terrified him more than the oncoming rocket. That moment passed however and Chuck slowly swerved his head to look at Casey._

_ "Casey… what about your car?"He asked, staring steadily at the horrified expression on Casey's face as he looked down as if considering it for a second before he looked back up at Chuck and Sarah._

_ "No!" He yelled. Chuck's panic escalated._

_ "C'mon! We're running out of time!" He yelled back at him. "Just tell me the GPS coordinates!" He added. At that Casey looked over his shoulder at his car almost longingly while Sarah and Chuck both cried at him to tell Chuck the coordinates and finally Casey looked back at them._

_ "7-1-4-7-7," He whispered and flinched as if saying the code had caused him great pain indeed. Chuck nodded and automatically typed in the code as Casey kept looking from the rocket to his car to the rocket again with a moan on his lips._

_ "I'm really sorry buddy…" Chuck murmured to Casey just as he ducked to avoid getting hit by the rocket that propelled past him, heading directly for Casey's car._

_ "I hate this assignment," Casey whispered just as the rocket struck his car and blew it up, a roaring inferno encasing the Crown Victoria._

_ "I said I was sorry, right?" Chuck asked after a moment of them just staring at the destroyed car and Casey said nothing to him but took a second to glare at Chuck before looking mournfully back at his car._

It was not until the Christmas party at the Buy More that Chuck found enough courage to gingerly move toward his male handler who was glaring into the distance until he noticed Chuck's approach.

"Hey listen. I'm really sorry about the whole-," Chuck began to say upon reaching him but was quickly and viciously interrupted by Casey.

"Killing my car thing?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, that," Chuck admitted. "Again, sorry," he added quickly. Casey just stared at him long enough for Chuck to become uncomfortable before he finally spoke again.

"She was my dream car," He admitted. Chuck blinked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"The Crown Victoria was your dream car?" He asked with a chuckle but quickly changed his tune when Casey stiffened threateningly. "And why wouldn't it be? Really beautiful lines, I've always found… I feel terrible about that, okay?" He said almost pleadingly. "But it is a holiday right? A time for forgiveness?" Casey still glared at him and after a moment's hesitation Chuck made his offer.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked and nearly flinched back when a feral grin automatically came upon Casey's face.

"Sure you can," Casey said, his suddenly dark eyes glittering in the artificial light of the fluorescent lamps of the Buy More. Chuck gulped before speaking again.

"Oh? What do you… want?" Chuck was sure his voice was wobbling but at the moment that was the least of his problems. Casey seemed to consider him before his eyes suddenly moved up and down Chuck's body leisurely and Chuck felt a shiver run down his spine. This was not good, so not good.

"Meet me at my apartment at eight," Casey suddenly said. Chuck blinked, surprised.

"What?" He asked. Casey frowned.

"I said 'meet me at my apartment at eight' you imbecile," Casey ground out at him. It was Chuck's turn to frown.

"I heard _that_, I meant what do you need me at your apartment at eight for?" He asked. Casey smirked.

"You are going to pay for my Crown Victoria of course," Casey said. Chuck's heart almost stopped.

"Y-you want me to bring my checkbook?" He stuttered out. At that Casey just chuckled.

"Yeah Bartowski, bring your checkbook," Casey said before he suddenly turned away, melting flawlessly into the crowd around them. And all Chuck could do was gape after him.

At eight o' clock sharp Chuck found himself stepping out of his bedroom window into the courtyard to shuffle nervously over to Casey's door. There he hesitated for a few seconds before raising his fist to rap soundly onto the door, quite startled when Casey automatically threw it open and, grabbing Chuck by the collar, dragged him into his apartment.

"You're thirty seconds late Bartowski," Casey hissed at him. Chuck was stiff and couldn't find his voice to answer him as Casey continued to effortlessly drag him through the rooms in his apartment until finally they reached Casey's bedroom and it was only then that Casey released him much to Chuck's relief and horror.

"Why are we in your room?" Chuck asked. Casey smirked again and suddenly he was up in Chuck's face, his oddly mint-scented breath puffing on Chuck's face that was flushing at an astounding rate.

"Did you bring your checkbook Chuck?" Casey asked him, startling Chuck by using his first name. Chuck gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, I brought it," He whispered and moved his right hand to his butt pocket where the checkbook was only to be halted by Casey lashing out at him, grabbing his wrist in a steel grip. Chuck jumped at the sudden contact, his eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlight of an oncoming car.

"What-," Chuck began to say but was interrupted when Casey crushed their lips together, taking no time to force his tongue past Chuck's lips and teeth to begin exploring Chuck's mouth. Chuck cried out, it muffled by Casey's tongue, and, perceiving Casey's attack for what it was, began to struggle only to be surprised when Casey automatically released him so that Chuck could stumble back into the dresser.

"What was that?" Chuck finally gasped out. Casey was eyeing him with a predatory look that made Chuck weak at the knees.

"That, Bartowski, was a kiss," Casey said. Chuck swallowed, dryly.

"I know… but why? Why did you kiss me?" Chuck asked. Casey raised an eyebrow at him.

"To make you feel more comfortable," He said. Chuck gaped at him.

"W-what?" He asked. Casey shrugged and turned away from Chuck to go to his bed, sitting quite comfortably down on the edge of the closest side to Chuck.

"I figured that taking your virginity would be quite stressful to you so I was being _nice_ by initiating a touch that is both stimulating and comforting," Casey explained, calmly. And all he got for his trouble was a blank stare.

"You think I'm a virgin?" Chuck asked, his voice almost hysterical. Casey grinned at him.

"You're not?" He asked almost… _deviously_. Chuck flushed even more if that was possible.

"Well… you know… with Jill… back in college… but not with…a…a…"

"A guy?" Casey made it sound so easy.

"Yeah…" A silence fell after that as Chuck and Casey just stared at each other from across the room until finally Chuck became aware again and pushed off of the dresser to begin stumbling towards the door in a vain attempt to escape. Of course he forgot it was _John Casey_ he was dealing with. For, even before he was halfway to the door, Casey was there, grabbing him by the shoulder to spin him around and push him into the far wall, before pressing his body flush against Chuck's.

"C-Casey…w-wait-," Chuck was caught in a kiss again, this one as violent as the first one though in a way it was worse now for Casey had begun exploring him in more ways than just his tongue. Chuck struggled again but only after one of Casey's hands had found his ass and squeezed it did Chuck finally break the lip lock by wrenching his head backwards and banging it against Casey's bedroom wall.

"Ow!" He cried out and almost jolted when a hand squirmed its way between the wall and his head, cupping it as if to cushion it from the hard wall. And honestly Chuck was shocked into stillness for though it was a small one the gesture was quite _sweet_, especially for Casey.

"Casey…" Chuck murmured, taking the time to look into Casey's dilated eyes that were sparklingly with arousal.

"John." Casey finally said.

"What?"

"Call me 'John'," Casey whispered before leaning forward again though this time he did not aim for Chuck's lips and rather went for Chuck's neck, kissing Chuck's pulse point before sinking his teeth into Chuck's flesh. Chuck screamed and quickly shoved at Casey, amazed that Casey allowed him to do it. He was bleeding, he knew, and that scared him even more.

"C-Cas-John, I-I can't do this," He whispered, desperate. Casey frowned at that and then growled, his eyes going icy.

"It was my dream car, Chuck, my _dream_ car," He growled at him. Chuck was panting, his whole body convulsing from fear and horror. Casey looked serious, dead serious.

"I-I know that but isn't this… you know, prostitution?" Chuck asked. Casey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nice word Bartowski, didn't know you had it in you," Casey said, scornfully sarcastic. And honestly it wasn't helping Chuck's sanity in the slightest.

"Would you stop making fun of me!" He snapped out pitifully. Casey just blinked at him before sighing.

"Fine for the rest of the night I won't insult you, better?" He asked. Chuck was gaping at him again.

"T-the rest of the night?" He asked, stuttering. Casey nodded.

"Yes that is the price you are going to pay for my lovely Crown Victoria; one night with me," Casey said as he jabbed his thumb into his chest to further indicate his statement. Chuck swallowed at that.

"But-," He began but it seemed that Casey had finally lost patience for the next thing Chuck knew was that Casey had grabbed him once more by the wrist and all but dragged him to Casey's bed, a lovely navy blue four poster as it turned out, and threw him onto it before Casey joined him.

"Enough talk, let's do this," Casey stated before once again kissing the shell-shocked Chuck as he moved to straddle Chuck's hips. Chuck meanwhile moaned at the assault, more in protest than in pleasure, and was about to struggle when Casey suddenly seemed to lose interest in his mouth and broke the kiss to begin kissing and licking his way down to the wound he had inflicted on Chuck earlier.

"C-John… I-I really, _really_ don't think this is a good idea," Chuck cried out, panicked just as Casey reached his throbbing wound with his warm tongue, licking it soothingly. That done Casey drew away just enough to look up into Chuck's eyes.

"God Bartowski do I have to duct tape your mouth or will you shut up?" He asked, clearly annoyed. At that Chuck clicked his teeth together and looked away from Casey's burning gaze, his own eyes burning for another reason. Casey on the other hand seemed satisfied with Chuck's compliance and continued his ministrations, nibbling on Chuck's collarbone as he quickly and proficiently unbuttoned Chuck's shirt so that he could get at Chuck's chest. There he took no time in swiping his tongue at one of Chuck's nipples, satisfied when Chuck gave out a reluctant moan.

"Casey…" Chuck whispered as Casey moved to nibble his other nipple but at hearing his surname pass through Chuck's lips Casey paused to cast Chuck a glare.

"I thought I told you to call me 'John', Bartowski," He grunted at him. Chuck stared down into Casey's blue eyes as he swiped his tongue at dry lips before he could speak again.

"_You _just called me by my surname…" Chuck protested weakly. Casey rolled his eyes at that and before Chuck knew what he was doing Casey had latched down hard onto his left nipple with his teeth at the same time that he ground his pelvis into Chuck's. A burst of pleasure exploded up Chuck's spine at the over stimulation and he couldn't help but scream Casey's first name to the heavens.

"See? Was that so hard?" Casey asked him quite smugly as he released Chuck's nipple to grin evilly up at him. And all Chuck could do was shake his head. Minutes passed after that with the empty, heated air filled of nothing but low moans and sharp gruntings, with Casey biting softly at the quivering flesh of Chuck's stomach with no protest from Chuck whatsoever. In fact it was not until Casey had discarded his own shirt and had all but ripped off Chuck's Buy More issued pants and duck splattered boxers which left Chuck's fully engorged erection exposed to the air did Chuck protest once more.

"John…" He whined in embarrassment, moving his hands in obvious means of covering up his erection but Casey quickly swatted his hands away all the while continuing to stare down at the flushed shaft before him.

"Wow Chuck… you are bigger than I thought," Casey growled out, an aura of hunger emitting so thickly from his being that Chuck felt that he was suffocating.

"Thanks?" He gasped out before he was screaming again for just at that moment Casey engulfed him whole. And truly out of the two blow jobs he had experienced in his small lifespan of twenty-eight years Casey's definitely won his vote.

_This definitely is not his first time with a man… _Chuck found himself vaguely speculating on as Casey sucked, licked, and nibbled his way into causing Chuck to climax. And climaxed he did, with only a pathetic sob of release to warn Casey of the impending sputter of sperm that shot straight into Casey's mouth. Not that Casey seemed mind in any case considering he only released Chuck's waning penis after the fact he had sucked it dry.

"I think you need a little more fruit Chuck, that sampling was a little too salty for my taste," Casey informed Chuck quite cheerfully, at least as cheerful as Casey could ever be, before he wiped the excess of Chuck's seed from the corner's of his mouth. Chuck meanwhile did not respond to Casey's rather dirty comment for he was still spiraling back down from his orgasm and when he finally hit bottom again he felt nothing short of relaxed, sleepy, _pliable. _It was an interesting state to be in considering the situation but it seemed to be what Casey had wanted all along; for Chuck to be completely and utterly relaxed. And, just as suddenly as Casey had kissed him for the first time earlier, Chuck found a lubricated finger penetrating the most private part of his body.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Chuck gasped, so surprised and violated that he had forgotten to use Casey's first name. Casey did not seem to notice this slip however but he did respond to Chuck's question with a roll of his eyes that remained glued to what he was doing. In went a second finger.

"I'm stretching your virgin hole out a bit so you don't bleed when I stick my cock in," He finally said after a moment of silence only inhibited by panting breaths, using his two fingers to scissor inside of Chuck. And Chuck couldn't help but squirm in discomfort.

"W-well does it have to be so _uncomfortable_?" Chuck asked, squirming even more until Casey, in aggravation, finally put a stop to it by grabbing Chuck's hip with his free hand and used his superior strength to force Chuck into immobility which elicited another whine from Chuck. Casey then chuckled at Chuck's whining, his aggravation evaporating into amusement for the interesting noises he was getting out of the younger man, and curled his fingers just so to hear Chuck scream again.

"What was _that_?" Chuck asked, breathlessly.

"_That_ was your prostate," Casey informed him just as he stuck another finger in which caused Chuck to whimper in pain and discomfort but he was quickly groaning again when Casey brushed against his prostate for a second time.

"Do that again!" Chuck cried, his penis once again standing proudly erect. Casey snorted and completely removed his fingers.

"Don't worry Chuck; I will do that again… just not with my fingers," Casey growled at him as he made a show of rubbing lube up and down his own erection. Chuck meanwhile was watching Casey's seductive show with horror on his face.

"W-wait John… you're going to stick _that_ in me?" He asked, stuttering. Casey looked up from what he was doing to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well yeah Bartowski, didn't I say that earlier?" Casey asked, "Now come here," He added before grabbing Chuck's thighs and pulled him forward, draping Chuck's legs over his shoulders so that his penis was pressing insistently against Chuck's entrance.

"Whoa! Wait Casey I'm not prepared!" Chuck yelled.

"You're prepared enough so shut up!" Casey was beginning to become aggravated again.

"But… but…" Casey growled at him to shut him up.

"Chuck. It was a 1985 Crown Victoria _with_ a 4.6 V8 engine and a Hydro-glide transmission. Remember? I even reupholstered the prisoner-containment area and installed a state-of-the-art GPS tracking system in the license plate! And you killed her! You killed my dream car! We are doing this!" Casey hissed through gritted teeth. Chuck opened and closed his mouth several times in horror before squeezing his eyes shut as if to block out the terrible fate of what was about to happen to him. Casey meanwhile studied the look of terror on Chuck's face and his eyes softened in response to it, shifting his weight slightly so that he could lean forward enough to press his lips softly to Chuck's. It was a sweet, chaste kiss; far different from the almost animalistic kisses Casey had subjected Chuck to so far. A kiss meant for comforting, not for passion.

"John…" Chuck murmured after Casey broke the kiss. He was stunned, his eyes filming over with tears from the strange feelings beginning to overcome him. And Casey just blinked at him before suddenly entering him in one full thrust, causing such overwhelming pain to Chuck that Chuck's erection went limp.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Chuck cried out in pain, tears running gleefully down to his hairline.

"Just a second Chuck," Casey said, grunting with effort, and began slowly thrusting into Chuck in order to find Chuck's prostate again. And find it he did, if Chuck's cries of sudden pleasure were any indication.

"Do it again!" Chuck cried out and Casey was only happy to oblige, feeling Chuck's penis become erect once more. That was enough to encourage Casey and he began to speed up with his thrusting, balancing on one hand in order to use other to grab a hold of Chuck's erection Casey then synchronized his stroking with his thrusts. Chuck was screaming and crying by then, the pleasure quickly becoming so overwhelming that orgasm was imminent.

"Ah! Ah! John!" He cried out just as he seed spurted from him to spray all over Casey's hand. Not that Casey's seemed to mind as he continued to thrust deep and hard into Chuck until he reached his own release, spasming and grunting as he came deep inside of Chuck. And then it was over, Casey pulled his already wilting penis out of Chuck and rolled off of him to collapse next to him. Chuck meanwhile turned on his side to face Casey, his mind a whirlwind of fleeting thoughts.

"Why?" He finally asked, quietly. Casey just looked at him, before closing his eyes.

"Because I wanted to for a while now," He answered. Chuck blinked at him.

"John… are you gay?" He asked. Casey snorted at that.

"I like women Chuck," Casey declared. Now Chuck was confused. Was Casey in denial?

"But then why-" Chuck began to ask but was quickly cut off by Casey.

"-But for some reason I wanted _you_, so I guess I'm bisexual…" Chuck just stared at him.

"Oh…" He said finally.

"Yeah…" there was an awkward silence then, in which case Chuck was beginning to wonder if he should go despite the pain in his ass when suddenly Casey was straddling him again.

"Okay break time's over Chuck, time for round two," Casey informed him cheerfully. Chuck gaped at him.

"What?" He squawked. Casey chuckled, his eyes glittering evilly.

"I keep telling you Chuck she was my _dream_ car," He said. And at Chuck just sighed and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Casey's shoulders to force the older man into a kiss.

_**The End**_


End file.
